Awaken
by EagerCastle
Summary: A coping mechanism or more? Casey will discover the truth when taken by a strangely familiar man. Follow her through her journey and as she will have to reconcile who she is and what she can do.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything to do with Split Unbreakable or Glass

Prologue

She focuses on the rain battering her window. The drops splatter randomly and if she concentrated hard enough they start to form a familiar pattern which slowly forms a face she knows and yet doesn't. Because yes she has seen it in dreams awake and sleeping but never real and alive.

He always appears at times like these. When this beast of a man enters her room and takes her over and over again. She doesn't scream. If she does it will use tools of men to burn and cut her fragile shell. This she focuses once more on the rain formed face.

She used to wish that one day it would be the face of her savior. She knows the truth, how could she not throughout all these painful years. Saviors do not exist. This man whose face she has conjured since the beginning of her trauma was nothing but her mind's pathetic attempt of coping with her harsh reality. He was never going to come for her. She was not worth saving anymore. However, inside her was the last shred of innocence that still clung to him. She indulges it and embraces the distraction of the face. Twenty minutes later the sky darkens and welcomes the night. The beast lifts himself off her sore body and leaves. The stench of sweat and alcohol linger but the pain is over for now.

_._

Shaking I stand and walk to the window. Gently I begin to trace the watery edges of the face. I watch as it blooms into a flower under the golden glow of the back porch light. A new feeling hums in my veins. My heart beats louder and harder than I had thought possible. Breathing now rapid desperate gasps for air. _A panic attack?_ It is painful.

When I start to believe my heart will at last, give out _just like daddy_. I hear a voice. A voice deep and powerful. It does not belong to the beast of a man that I loathe to call my uncle nor is it the warm steady voice of my deceased father. Unknown but captivating it only says "Rejoice, Rejoice!"

My body stills and my breathing evens out. This is different. Never before had any of my hallucinations been auditory in nature. The small innocence within sings _it is him, the voice of the face, it is him._ I decide then to block out the melodic voice echoing through my skull. _Do not be foolish. He is not real. You are simply succumbing to your own madness._ Promptly I close the curtains effectively blocking the window and rain from view.

In the now silent bedroom I pull on the previously discarded clothes on the chair in the corner. Warm yellow plaid sleeping pants, black wool socks, white camisole, and over that my fathers brown long sleeved shirt. Now with my frail barriers in place do I allow exhaustion to overcome my senses and fall to sleep. My last thought of the curious new smell of Paprika and cleaning solution.


	2. Ch 1 The Party

Ch.1 The party

I want to thank anyone who has started to follow or has added this to their favorites. you have no idea how great it makes me feel to see this. Also, I would add that I haven't written anything in years so if possible please forgive me for any mistakes. I hope to continue to write an enjoyable story for you guys. I do not own anything or anyone to do with Unbreakable, Split, or Glass.

 _Inner thought/vision_

Opening my eyes I am greeted by warm beams of sunlight peeking around the edges of my curtains. Lifting a hand I push away my hair from my face and check the time of my clock beside me. Red digital numbers read as 12:45 pm. I push myself up and attempt to stand. My legs quake and I barely manage to balance myself. The pain is a sharp throb through out my pelvis. There is no need to look as I can already feel the bruises on my hips. Bile ascends my throat as I think of my uncles hands gripping me painfully as he thrusts in and out of me. My steps speed up to the wastebasket beside my door as I heave out my burning stomach contents inside of it. My face warms and tears start leaking from thier ducts I wipe any remaining trace off. I step closer and press my ear against the cool wood of the door. I listen for any sound of movement beyond it. When there is none I carefully open my door just wide enough to squeeze through. rather not take the risk of it generating a loud creak. Tiptoeing I descend the hallway toward the bathroom.

Locking the door behind me, I ease out my clothes and turn the shower to a nice mild temperature. I wash and scrub until I can finally feel some semblance of being clean again. I step out wrapping a towel around my body. Combing my hair until it falls as a dark curtain down my back. Proceeding with the rest of my morning routine with an addition of Advil. I retrieve todays attire from the cabinet beneath the sink. A comforting cocoon of layers to shield me. A ghost of a smile appearing on my face as I gently hug myself enjoying the warm clean feeling. Leaving the bathroom I walk to the kitchen and start to make breakfast for uncle John.

The smell of freshly made eggs and bacon waft from the kitchen and drifts through out the small abode. Retrieving a plate, coffee mug and fork I neatly set them on the table. A sudden creak of a door opening and heavy footfalls alert me to uncle john's awakened state. Eyes half shut he trudges through the kitchen and plops down into his chair. Coffee pot in hand I pour him some into his mug. He grunts in acknowledgement and I commence washing the cookware I used.

When he finishes I keep my eyes lowered _the meeting of eyes could be taken as a challenge of dominance_ and pick up the remaining dishes to wash. It doesn't take long before I am drying my hands with a towel when I feel it. His presence looms behind me as he gets close _Far too close_. I don't turn around and remain still. He picks up a strand of my hair and inhales the scent. " You took a shower already girl?" I nod and he puts his hands down on my shoulders. Rubbing up and down he continues " Well I was thinking since you were such a good girl last night that maybe you would want to go do something. How does that sound?" He spins me around and lifts my head so he can look at my face. _He expects a verbal response now._ " I-I was actually thinking about, well was going to ask if I could go to a birthday party today." I try to keep my voice steady but my nerves are shaken by his close proximity. His brow furrows in confusion "You were invited? Whose birthday is it?" His eyes now narrowing in suspicion. Licking my lips I reply " It's Claire's birthday and she was inviting the girls from Art class, that includes me. Its at the restaurant in the front of the mall and I thought it might be nice to go." He takes a step back now rubbing at the back of his head. " I don't know Casey, I mean is she even a nice girl? I have seen how some of those girls dress at your school with thier short skirts and such. Don't need you learning dirty things from them." I decide to step forward and reach for his arm and press close _You can do this Casey, convince him and get away just for a little while._ I see his eyes darken a little in that vile way but don't stop. " Claire isn't so bad. It was nice she thought to include me at all and I promise I won't learn any dirty things. I want to be a good girl from now on uncle John." He smirks a little " How can I say no to that, alright you can go. What time does it start?" Looking up I read the face of the clock hanging in the kitchen 1:38PM. It will take him at least Thirty minutes to shower and get ready, and another twenty minutes to drive down there and the party starts at three thirty. " Three thirty sir." He nods and retires to his room to get ready.

I leave the kitchen and go sit down on the bench by the door. Putting my boots on and making sure to slip my dad's old coat on. inside of it the pockets hold an old Tracphone, my journal and a pencil. I sit there until finally my uncle comes out ready to leave making sure to grab his keys and coat. We walk out into the cool Philadelphia air to the old f150 my uncle drives. Once in He turns on the radio to some guy talking about some cars and off we go. Closing my eyes my mind drifts.

 _I stand now in a small bedroom far from the truck or my uncle. It is plain but tidy room definitely meant for a child. Yet the feeling of it is anything but safe or comforting. something warns me that terrible things happen here. A woman startles me walking in with unbridled fury clear on her face. She is screaming but no sound is heard. She sits crouched with a wire hanger in hand reaching for something underneath the bed. She continues to take no notice of me so I crouch beside her and look under the bed to see what she is desperately trying to reach. My dark brown eyes meet blue ones. In an instant my blood runs cold simultaneously with my heart breaking. A child, a little boy Pushes himself as far away from this wretched woman. Crying heavily he trembles and the smell of his urine becomes apparent. He is terrified. I want to save him. This fear and pain that I am so familiar with, I want it to stop. I reach to do so but am frozen in place and it all starts to fade._

"CASEY!" I am shaken back to reality by my uncle. "What the fuck is wrong with you girl? I have been trying to get your attention this entire time. Well answer me damn it?" His grip is constricting and no doubt more bruises will form. _Tell him something._ " My dad, I was thinking about him. I'm sorry sir please forgive me." The lie seems to work. His face has now softened and he releases his hold on me. He clears his throat and for a second he actually seems uncomfortable. _Possible guilt from defiling his brother's daughter. The little brother who adored him._ For a moment a bit of pleasure is felt at unsettling him. A part of me wants to keep hurting him. I quickly snuff that train of thought out. No he isn't worth becoming a monster over.

He fidgets a bit more before looking at me. Well just pay more attention to your surroundings. Shit is freaky when you space out like that. I was trying to tell you we are here. And to call me when the party ends." I nod In conformation adding a " Thank you sir" for good measure. Reaching for the door handle, I just barely grasp it when a large hand encloses on my upper thigh. I conceal my wince from behind my hair. " Casey-bear I just want you to know that I love you and that we can make up our time apart later on okay." He says this warmly as if his love and attention should be something I cherish. _If you really loved me you would stop hurting me._ I manage a smile as I look at him and say " Yes uncle John... I love you too." He removes his hand and I slide out the truck. I don't bother to wait for him to leave and speed up my pace as I walk inside.

Upon entering I am greeted to the endless sound of footsteps and mindless chatter. I spot some class mates of mine walking into the restaurant and make a beeline to follow. It is a nice place, a place I would never be taken to if not for the excuse of an invitation. Claire is standing at the head of the table with Marcia at her left side and her Father on her right. _Must be they have the same eyes._ She admires the stack of gifts beside her. Hope she wont mind I didn't bring one. Greeting each of her guests with a smile and hug. Marcia notices me and nudges Claire. Claire looks up with a bit of surprise but then exclaims loudly " Casey I'm glad you came." My hands start to sweat as I notice some of the other girls look at me. Not use to so much attention at once I smile and tell her happy birthday and take a seat at the end of the table as far from the others. They all continue swarming around Claire until the waiter comes and takes our orders. They sit but then the conversation shifts to collages they want to attend.

The general consensus seems that they all want to be somewhere new. Claire saying if she isn't out of state that her parents would be constantly bugging her. They laugh but noticeably Marcia is quiet throughout it all. Claire as if remembering I am here asks " Casey what about you, what school are you wanting to go to?" Not wanting to reveal that I would be held back for another year I say " I haven't decided yet. Marcia now speaks to me for the first time " Maybe an Art school. Ms. Smith says you are her best student." I blush from the unexpected compliment and am saved from having to continue the conversation by the food arriving.

Looking at my plate I know I will not be able to finish it all. It does smell delicious though so I eat what I can. It was actually kind of nice not to have to hear my uncle remind me that no one likes a pig. It was nice to actually be around people for once. I mean I know I would always be an outsider but just being close didn't draw out my envy. I listened as they went on about a hilarious video involving a sloth. Laughter and joy rang out from them. It was beautiful to observe.

A little while later The waiter came with some other employees came with the strawberry topped cake came out and begun the ritual chorus of Happy Birthday. A lone candle burned from the center and Claire took her time to ponder her wish and finally blew it out with one puff of air. Clapping erupted not just from our table but others as well. Claire in the center laughing Grey eyes bright and holding Marcia's hand.

We all enjoy eating the cake and people start to leave but making sure to take some selfies with Claire before departing. I texted my uncle and he replied he would be on his way. Thirty minutes later however left just myself, Claire, her father, and Marcia at the restaurant. Hearing footsteps approach I turn to see Claire. " Hey Casey do you have someone coming to get you?" I can tell she wants to leave. I tell her my uncle should be coming and that I will call him. She nods and sighs walking over to her father and Marcia. I Can feel thier gaze as I call my uncle. He picks up after the third ring but my stomach drops when I hear his voice. He slurs that his truck has broken down and that I would have to figure out a way home. Then he hangs up on me. Actually meaning he got drunk with one of his friends and was to blasted to drive or give a fuck. I had no money on me so that just left having to walk home. Looking at the time on my phone I let out a curse, its 5:45 PM. Great by the time I even made it anywhere close to home it would be dark. Walking home at night alone was not something I was looking forward to but I didn't see any other options. At worst I end up dead. _Would that be so bad?_ Letting out a heavy sigh I walk over to Claire to tell her that my uncle's truck broke down but i would be fine getting home A lie but a necessary one, I couldn't have her knowing even a fraction of what happens in my life. Nothing good ever came from it. The scars on my back tingling from a previous memory of the last time I tried to get help.

" Um the Truck broke down, I'm just going to take the bus." I tell them as convincingly as possible. of course Claire's father is having none of it and tells me I'm not taking the bus. That he will take me home and says this is one of the last chances he can drive Claire around as she has already saved a little over halfway for her own car. I shake my head and am about to tell them I'll be fine on my own when Claire intervenes saying I would miss out on her dad's jokes only he knows, unless I come. I finally agree and we leave with Claire's father carrying take out and presents. The parking lot is quiet and I decide to sit in the front while Claire and Marcia take the back where they giggle over another video. Her dad puts things in the trunk while we wait. I sit quietly in the passenger seat waiting when a voice within starts singing loudly. _He is here, He has come at last._ My Head starts to ache and the hairs on my body stand on end. What is happening. I try to calm down but have little success. I peer into the side mirror to see if Claire's dad is finished yet but the angle is wrong. when I'm about to turn to look when I hear the trunk shut and instead reach for my seatbelt. I now see spilt food on the pavement and stop as I hear the drivers door open. I slowly turn and horror strikes me. Its a man. A man not Claire's father. _Where is he?_ With ashaved head, broad shoulders and stern face. Handsome but what takes my breath away is his eyes. Blue eyes, that I have seen before. Looking at it all together I realize its the man whose face I have always known. No longer a dream but alive and real. Tears fall and I can't look away. Taking out a yellow handkerchief from his black pants pocket he start to clear the trash gathered on the dash. Claire finally notices him. " Hey pardon me sir but I think you have the wrong car." This prompts him to slip on a white mask over his face and lock the doors. He goes on to spray something into both of the other girls faces which knocks them out. I do nothing not wanting to spook him and somehow the rational side concerned with my safety urges me to try to open my door. It clicks open but an incessant tone dings and alerts him. He shifts his laser gaze upon me from behind his glasses and puts his mask back on. _I thought he was supposed to save me but I can see it he is going to take me too._ Tears fall even more now as terror mixed with a bit of betrayal take hold of me. The music drones on in the background as he sprays my face with his can sending me into darkness. _Why is this happening? Those blue eyes and face once a comforting familiar dream now turn into a horrifying reality._


End file.
